Hiroshi Rokkaku
-Polaris, Politics & War Forums Polaris (Formerly: 0zon3) is a ruler that appears in Politics and War. The Incumbent'' ''Councilor of Military Affairs succeeding Lambdadelta politically and superseding Optima in the Green Protection Agency Agency Council. He's the Secondary Antagonist in the current lore storyline regarding the Meta Board and is current leader of the Eastern Asian Republic. Early life Polaris is one of Bernkastel's pieces. He was created as a weapon to replace the higher ranked soldiers. Later after his creation. He became one of Lambdadelta's soldiers for the Meta Armed Forces. He was discharged after the Meta Patriotic War. Where he became a Government Official for the remainder of the Meta Board's life. After The Fall of the Meta Board. Polaris moved to the Korean Peninsula. and led a revolution to overthrow the South Korean Government. The Civil War ended with him taking over Seoul where he established the Eastern Asian Republic. His ally, Lambdadelta appointed him as her successor in all matters relating to the Prime Fragment. causing a merger between the Meta Board's Former Government with Polaris's Administration. Appearance Polaris is always seen with a one-way vision blindfold. He is described to have green electronic-like neon eyes without it on. he always wears a coat with a scarf facing backwards. with the Green Protection Agency flag and the flag of the Eastern Asian Republic on his upper sleeve of the coat signifying his place of origin. He has black hair, and Paleish skin. Recent Events *August 2 - 0zon3 was elected into the Agency Council as part of the Thirteenth Council *August 4 - 0zon3 has legally changed his name to Polaris. He released a statement that the name change was due to a "Annoyance with numbers." *August 20 - Press Embargo in the Eastern Asian Republic was lifted. International News Agencies have resumed operations. *September 2 - Polaris has announced that September will be the final month of his time in the Green Protection Agency *September 18 - The Regent for the Eastern Asian Republic is now vacant due to a conflict within the internal government structure. the new regent is to be announced *September 19 - The Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps frees several hostages from terrorists in Seoul after a seven hour standoff with Police. *September 20 - Bernkastel has been placed back in office as Regent. Upcoming Events * September 25, 3 MR - The formation of the Civil Control Division for the National Law Enforcement is set to be on this date * October XX, 3 MR - Polaris secedes from the Green Protection Agency and joins InGen. * November 15, 3 MR - Martial law is set to end in Seoul * December 1, 3 MR - Martial law is set to end nationwide * April 12, 4 MR - Overhaul of Transit System will be complete * June 1, 4 MR - Construction of the Central Tower will be complete * Unknown Date - The Eastern Asian Republic will be nuclear capable GPA Council Quotes *"Let's play this game like chess. But in this version, nobody wins! We all blow up into oblivion. Don't you think that's fun?" *"I write the book. and i say there are no heroes. and it won't end with a happy ending either. for you that is." *"Where's the fun of a forums without !@#$posting? It just brings a good laugh for those who spectate it." Trivia *He is the only antagonist to have a close connection to the rest of the world. *He was born in the Meta Board, after being created by Bernkastel. *He has a deep hatred for european leaders. Category:Leaders in Asia Category:Antagonists Category:UKF-Related Pages Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Leaders Category:Meta Board-related articles